Thou Shall Not Bloody Lie
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: [from Ep Kisses Sweeter Than Wine] What if Bruce (repair man) didn't interrupt Daphne and Niles when Niles came clean about Joe? "No, it's not okay. If you had ever... smelt her hair, you'd know she's worth at least one more try. She is an angel, and she is a goddess - and she's waiting for you in the bathroom."
1. Chapter 1

Romanée-Conti is an Appellation d'origine contrôlée (AOC) and Grand Cru vineyard for red wine in the Côte de Nuits subregion of Burgundy, France, with Pinot noir as the primary grape variety. It is situated within the commune of Vosne-Romanée and is a monopole of the winery Société Civile du Domaine de la Romanée-Conti, which takes its name after this vineyard.

Niles knew the wine well and he also knew how hard it was to acquire. Even more so, he knew just how hard it was to give up the bottle that he had squirrelled away when Frasier called him on it. Frasier cannot expect a man not to be tempted like that when sent to pick up two bottles for him. And there it was… out of his hands and to be slurped up at Frasier's party.

Oh, Niles knew he couldn't be selfish. After all, Senator Alder would be attending, sipping the glorious sunshine captured in a bottle.

It was all he could do to keep his mind off of the wrongful things he had told Daphne. If only he could control his nose bleed.

And that's how Frasier caught him. He threw the door open and found his little brother sitting on the closed porcelain throne while holding his handkerchief underneath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"NILES!" Frasier yelled at him. He calmly stepped in the washroom and closed the door behind him. "Well?" he asked for an explanation in a patient but accusing tone. He had obviously tracking him down from the blood drops trailing to the bathroom.

Yet Niles didn't offer an answer or an excuse. Instead, he went to the heart of the matter. "Is it terribly wrong to mislead someone even if it is for his or her own good?"

"What did you tell Daphne?"

Niles stood. "I made up a story that Joe seduces all the women he works for so she wouldn't go out with him."

There was a disappointment in Frasier's eyes and his jaw seemed a bit firm somehow. "Oh Niles, how could you be so selfish?"

"I didn't do it for me, I did it for her. She deserves a doctor, a lawyer – someone for whom a T-shirt is an undergarment."

"Look, I don't know what short of twisted fantasy you've concocted about you and Daphne. I suppose it involves a comet hitting the earth and you and she having to rebuild the species! But trust me, Niles, it is not going to happen. She needs a man – one who can do more for her than just smell her hair." He moved for the door. "Daphne!"

Niles started to panic. "What are you going to do?"

"You are going to fix this."

"Well… What am I going to tell her?"

"Tell her the truth. Only the truth shall make you clot."

Daphne entered the washroom. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes Daphne, Niles has something he wishes to discuss with you." Frasier leaves them, closing the door behind him.

Daphne steps closer. "What is it, Dr. Crane?" She notices something. "Oh look, you have a spot on your tie." She starts to blot his tie with the kitchen towel that she was holding. She was that close to him. Within hugging distance… or a step and a kiss… or close enough to smell her sweet hair…

Niles took a deep breath as he watched her try to dab the blood off his tie. "Well, earlier, what I said about Joe – I made a mistake. He doesn't sleep around, he hasn't wrecked any homes, and the business about Mimsie Stanshope…"

"Bloody hell, I've blown me chances with Joe. You've ruined me chances of going out with Joe." Her words were turning to anger. "How could you be so wrong about Joe?"

He took a deep breath and let it out uneasily. "I'm sorry Daphne. It's the rumors that were going around."

"Dr. Crane! Your nose! It's bleeding."

Niles quickly retrieved his handkerchief and put it back under his nose.

"Here, have a seat." She carefully lowered him back down to the throne.

Niles had lied to her on more than one occasion and how did she repay him? By caring for him and helping him. She was an angel. Now she was kneeling in front of him, trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. The blood… the blood brought on by lying to the one he cared the most about. The shame that he felt was so overbearing.

"Here, tilt your head back," she lovingly instructed him.

But he couldn't stop staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He took another deep breath and let it out with just as much uneasiness as before. "I'm sorry I lied to you Daphne." Oh God, what had he just said?

"Lied? What lie?" A puzzled look washed over her beautiful face.

Nile's eyes were soft and begging for forgiveness. "I lied about the rumors. I lied about Joe. I never heard anything bad about Joe."

"I don't understand." Her voice was getting louder. "Why would you lie about Joe? Why would you interfere with me love life like this?" She stood and turned from him. This time, she was using the kitchen towel on her own face as she started to cry.

Niles stood to comfort her. Somehow some way, he so needed to comfort her. "I – I'm sorry. I was being selfish."

"What are you talking about Dr. Crane," she said through the tears.

"Daphne… I lied to you… because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Niles opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

"Niles, what the hell is going on?" Martin asked as he hobbled over.

"Whatever to you mean, Dad?"

"Daphne just burst outta here like the place was on fire."

Niles looked around as if he was searching for answers. "Perhaps I should go after her."

"What about all this?" Martin gestured toward the workmen and their wooden work horses that they used to make temporary tables to hold their work and tools.

"I don't have an answer for you, Dad." Niles headed for the door.

"Wait a minute Niles. What's going on? You look as white as a ghost and for you, that's pretty white."

"I just have some things weighing heavily on my mind. I have to go."

"What about the party? Frasier's expecting you to be here."

"Sorry Dad. I'm not much in the partying mood." Niles walked out, closing the door behind him.

Martin hobbled back over and sat at the table until Frasier came out from the back of the apartment in his suit.

Frasier had several pieces of tissue attached to his face to stop the bleeding from shaving cuts. "Augh." He walked over. "They're never going to make it." He referred to the workmen finishing in time for his party.

The phone rang.

"Where is Daphne?"

Martin got up. "She stepped out. I'll get it." He looked back at his son. "Jeez, I thought you were just going to slit your wrists. It looks like you went for 'death of a thousand cuts'."

"I cut myself because I was shaving without water. And why was there no water? Because I had to move your chair, which gouged the floor, which made me call for Joe, who found bad pipes, who called for Cecil, who ate the cat that killed the rat that lived in the house that Frasier built!"

Martin had a short conversation on the phone. "That was the doorman. That Senator Alder is here. His limo just pulled up."

"Oh, it's over." Frasier moped. "It's over. Sing, fat lady, sing."

"I got something else to tell ya."

"Oh please Dad, I've had all the bad news I can take for one day. Unless you are about to tell me that they had to un-stabilize the floor boards of this very living room for the gas pipes, I just don't care to hear about it."

"Fras…"

"No Dad. May it be a tornado heading this way or raccoons nesting in the chimney, I don't want to hear about it. Where is Niles? Is Daphne in the kitchen getting the appetizers together?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya. Daphne ran out of here like a English freight train and Niles acted like a victim that got ran over by that train."

"Oh dear God!" He tried to compose himself. "Well, I can only juggle a dozen disasters at one time. I'll have to deal with this party first. Dad what am I going to do?"

"You're going to give me all of your cash. Right now. Quick."

"Why?"

"Never mind why. Just hand it to me. Come on."

Frasier handed him a few bills.

Martin stood to face the workers. He waved the cash around. "Ok guys, I've got $70 here. You can get everything cleared up before Frasier's buddies get up here, it's all yours to split any way you want on the way out."

"Bribery? That's your big plan."

The guys started cleaning up.

"It's starting to work," Frasier said surprisingly. He pulled out more money. "Hey, here's another hundred I was holding out on my old man."

[The house of Dr. and Mrs. Niles Crane]

Niles was in the dark, sitting in his oxblood seated leather wingback chair, thinking of the love of his life. He took in a deep breath and let it go very, very slowly.

There was a knock at the door.

Niles cleared his throat. "Come in!"

The door opened ever so slightly and a head silhouetted in the opening. "Docktar Crane."

"Marta, yes, what is it?"

"Missy Crane left."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Que?"

"Are you telling me that Mrs. Crane has left?"

"Si'. Missy Crane left. He very angry."

"I can't say that I blame her."

"Are you okay Mistar Crane?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't think I'll be 'okay' for quite some time."

Marta stepped inside and heard a crunch under her feet. "Docktar Crane, may I turn on the light?"

"Yes."

The light revealed broken vases, drinking glasses, plates, and anything else that could be broken, scattered all over the floor in every direction. Niles was sitting in his leather chair with a snifter of brandy in a thick, short glass.

"Oh my, Docktar Crane. You alright?"

"Yes, I'm not injured."

"How?"

"Mrs. Crane wasn't very happy when I asked her for a divorce."

"Oh, Docktar Crane," she said full of emotion.

"It's alright Marta. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I clean."

"No, you don't have to…"

But she had already gone to get the broom and dust pan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne came in last night crying," Martin said to his oldest son.

"Yes Dad, thank you for that bit of information. And had it not been so obvious when she came through the door in an uncontrollable outburst in the middle of my party, you're little announcement might have a bit more value behind it."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I've already tried to talk to her twice last night and once this morning. She's not willing to diverge any information at this time. We are going to have to wait until she's ready to talk about it."

"What about your brother?"

"I've called him several times last night and then again this morning. He's not answering his phone."

"Well, I don't like this at all."

"Now Dad, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know the severity of this until one of them opens up to us."

"Fras, you know something about this, don't you?"

"Yes-well, Niles confided in me last night that he had made up stories about Joe and told those stories to Daphne so she wouldn't go out with him. I called Daphne over for Niles to undo his tangled web of lies."

"Oh Jeez."

Frasier took the defense. "Well Dad, it wasn't right for Niles to tell those outlandish lies and be so selfish…"

"Not you Frasier. I'm just surprised that Niles would make up stories about Joe like that."

"Well, we don't know how far Niles and Daphne's conversation went. For all we know this could just be about…"

"Hey, there she is." Martin's voice was at a new and fresh upbeat.

It was mid-morning when Daphne came out of her room in her robe and slippers. Her hair wasn't combed and her eyes were swollen from the amount of tears she shed last night and probably this morning, by the looks of it. "Morning," she mumbled. "I'll make you some breakfast."

"Oh Daphne." Frasier went over and hugged her. "I have no idea what you're going through, but I am always here to listen. You know that."

"Thank you Doctor Crane. But I'll be alright," she said in a voice that was almost a falsetto.

"How about _we_ make _you_ breakfast this morning?" Martin offered.

"Oh? Well… alright." With that, she turned and headed back to her room.

"No, I didn't mean…" Martin said, but she had disappeared to her room before he had time to finish, "…breakfast in bed." He turned to look at his son who only offered a shoulder shrug as a response. "Listen, you get Niles on the phone and find out what the hell's going on. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Right Dad." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Niles' home.

On the third ring, someone picked up. "Jell-o?"

"Marta, is that you?"

"Si'."

"This is Frasier, Niles' brother."

"I am sorry, Docktar Crane's brother not here."

"No Marta, I would like to speak to Niles Crane."

"Oh, she not here either."

Damn her and her misuse of pronouns, he thought. "When was the last time you saw senor Niles?"

"Oh, last night. She leave last night."

"Do you know where he went?"

She started to sob. Marta was actually crying. He had difficulty understanding her, but now it was impossible.

"Marta, I'm coming right over." Frasier went into the kitchen where his father was flipping French toast.

"Did you get ahold of Niles?"

"No Dad, I didn't." He didn't want to alarm his father with details of incomplete stories. He had to piece more together first. "I'm going to go over to Niles' place. I'll be back."

"Alright. Call if you find anything out."

"I will Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday. Frasier was grateful for that because he didn't have to watch the clock or worry about work today.

At least that was something he could be grateful for on such a dark and melancholic day. The elevator doors opened and he limped to the door labeled 1901. Opening the door, he found his father sitting in his weathered lazy-boy.

Martin's mouth dropped open at the sight of Frasier. "What the hell happened to you?"

Frasier took in some air. "Where shall I begin?"

"Start with the black eye and work your way down," Martin suggested.

Frasier removed his wet jacket to his suit, opened the bathroom door, just dropped it inside and closed the door behind it.

"Well, are you going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

"I went over to Niles' house and sat down with Marta for a nice little chat when Maris came home. Let me just say that she was less than delighted to see me."

"She punched you in the eye?!"

"Oh no, that was when I ran into the door when trying to flee after she announces she was going to get her shotgun."

"Shotgun?! Oh my God. And why are you all wet? It's not raining today."

"Well, let me say that Marta was very cordial. She made us some tea and just as we started a conversation, Maris came home and started screaming. She ordered Marta to hold me down while she fetched the large umbrella to beat me with. That's when the stitching of my blazer gave way. I tried to reason with Maris and then she started beating me with that damn umbrella. When she realized that her attack wasn't affecting me due to her lack of strength, she ordered Marta to spray me with the spritzer water. Then Maris announced she was going to get her shotgun and I ran into the door, catching my jacket cuff on the table along the way and ripping it all-that-more."

"Are you alright? I saw you limping on the way in."

Frasier collapsed on his Coco Chanel couch. "Oh yes, that was Maris' effort to run me over with her car before I could get to my car. She ran over my foot."

"What would make her act so crazy?"

"I don't know and at this moment, I don't care. All I want to do is rest."

Martin hopped up. "Well, let me get you some ice and something for that eye. We need to get to the bottom of this though. Daphne's acting weird."

"Weird, how so?"

"She's treating me like a stranger."

"That's a bit strange."

"Yes, but not as strange as my son being beaten up by a sixty pound woman."

"Very funny Dad," Frasier said in frustration.

Martin returned with a zip-lock full of ice cubes and a steak.

Frasier second glanced the meat. "Filet mignon! You expect me to use my filet mignon for my black eye."

"You want to argue about this?"

"No." Frasier leaned back, placing the ice against his right hip and the steak over his black eye. "I have a twenty-two-dollar-a-pound black eye."

"Well, Eddie is due for his walk, so can I get you anything else before I leave?"

"Oh God, a sherry would be nice."

Martin went over to pour it.

"And I would appreciate it if you would bring the bottle as well."

Martin set him up with all of his needs and wants before putting Eddie on his leash and heading out.

Frasier drank his first glass of sherry like a shot and was pouring another when his house phone rang. "Oh dear Lord." He carefully got up and made his way over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Frasier."

"Niles! Where are you?"

"I'm at a bar licking my wounds."

"Licking _your_ wounds?"

"Could you meet with me to talk, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Trouble? Niles, I've been trying to reach you since last night."

"We have much to discuss. You sure you don't mind?"

"Mind? After what I have gone through to try to find you… No, I don't mind at all."

"After all you've gone through?"

"Niles, I just came from your house where Maris, as a last ditch effort to torture me before getting out of your house, had Marta assist her in giving me a 'wedgie'."


	5. Chapter 5

Frasier limped into the tavern and up to the bar where Niles was sitting.

Niles had watched him limp in. "I'm so sorry Frasier. That must have been some wedgie."

"No, you imbecile. The limping is from your wife running over my foot with the car."

"Good God Frasier, I'm so sorry."

"Don't let it bother you. I'll be alright in a week or so." He shot his brother a sarcastic look.

"You are aware that your jacket doesn't go with the rest of your suit," Niles pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for noticing. I have to credit Maris for instructing Marta to spray me with spritzer water for that. I grabbed this jacket and headed out here."

"Frasier, again, my apologies. Send me the cleaning bill."

"And my tailoring bill and my shoe repair bill, not to mention my medical bills?"

Niles forces a smile. "Yes, of course."

"Maris and I have never quite met eye-to-eye, but what would provoke such a behavior?"

"Well, perhaps it was my request for a divorce."

"What?! My God Niles, are you certain about this?"

Niles nodded. "Absolutely. Our marriage has been stale for quite some time."

"What brought this on? Was it the conversation you had with Daphne the other night?"

"Yes as a matter of fact…"

[The other night…]

Niles stood to comfort her. Somehow, some way, he so needed to comfort her. "I – I'm sorry. I was being selfish."

"What are you talking about Dr. Crane," she said through the tears.

"Daphne… I lied to you… because I love you."

"You what?"

"I'm in love with you Daphne. I have been for years. Lord knows I've tried to deny it, but I am so in love with you."

She was trembling. She was standing there, staring back at him in disbelief, and trembling. She was so uncomfortable. "Doctor Crane… But you're married."

"I know Daphne, but…"

"There are no 'buts'. You've promised yourself to someone else… for life 'til death do you part."

"Please Daphne, hear me out."

He touched her arm, but she pulled away.

"You're making me quite uncomfortable Dr. Crane."

"Daphne… please… as my friend, hear me out."

Tears started to fall again. "I don't think so Dr. Crane and I don't appreciate your selfish lies about Joe." She couldn't get out of the bathroom fast enough.

Niles lowered himself back to the percaline throne once more. At this moment, he felt like crying too. He inhaled to draw some life back into his chest, but it was hurting so. He heard Frasier's front door close and he knew she had left the apartment.

He stood and removed his wedding band. Placing in on the sink, that's just where he left it as he mustered the energy to open the door of the washroom and step out.

[The Bar]

"Niles, perhaps asking for a divorce on the same night was a bit too impulsive."

"No Frasier, what happened between Daphne and I, opened my eyes."

Frasier's cell phone rang. He retrieved it. It was his father. Under the circumstances, Frasier refused the call and returned the phone to his pocket. "Do you realize what you are giving up?"

"Of course I do. I have thought this through. This is certainly not an impulsive decision."

"Even if there is no chance with Daphne…" His phone rang again. He answered. "Dad, what is it? Niles and I are having a very important conversation here."

"It's Daphne. She's leaving."

"Dad, I'm a little bit busy right now. I'll talk to her when she returns."

"No, she has packed up all of her things and is quitting."

"Oh my God! Keep her there. We're on our way."


	6. Chapter 6

Frasier entered his apartment. He found Daphne sitting on the couch with a glass of ice water in her hands, obviously something his father offered her to help coax her into waiting for Frasier before she left.

Dad was right, her bags were packed and placed next to the front door.

"Doctor Crane!" She set her drink down and hurried into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Daphne, Dad tells me that you want to quit. I spoke with Niles and I understand how you must feel."

"I don't want to leave. You and Mr. Crane are family to me."

When they broke out of the hug, Frasier gestured for her to take a seat back on the couch where they both took seats.

"Now Daphne," he took ahold of both of her hands, "We are. We are family. It would break our hearts if you left. Right Dad?"

"Right Daphne. We love you."

"Apparently, some more than others."

Frasier handed his handkerchief to her so she could dry the tears. "Now, Niles told me that he had no intentions of making you feel uncomfortable."

"Right," Martin added. "This is just as much your home as it is ours."

Frasier continued. "Absolutely. Now, Niles hasn't made you feel pressured into going out with him, has he?"

"No, but I can't live this way."

"What way is that Daphne?"

"I can't be glared upon by me boss's brotha every time he comes over. I can feel his stares now and he's not even here. And I will not be looked upon as some mistress that broke up someone's marriage. I love you all, but I must go."

"I refuse to let you feel uncomfortable in this apartment Daphne. Do you think for a moment that Dad and I would not intervene if we noticed you feeling the least bit uneasy? Why don't you give it some time? Niles will give you the space you need."

"I'm sorry, but me mind's made up."

"Alright Daphne, but before you go, can you do me one favor? Will you speak to Niles before you go?"

"I can't."

"Daphne, Niles is on the other side of that door. He wants to speak to you. Now if you want, Dad and I will be right here for you."

She slowly nodded. "Alright. But you two better stay right in this room, right where you are."

"Daphne, you've known Niles for years. Do you actually think there would be a moment that he would make you uncomfortable without doing anything about it?"

"I suppose your right." She took a deep breath which ended in a heavy sigh.

"Don't you think you owe it to us… your second family that loves you so…"

"Fras, she already agreed to talk with Niles, now will you let him in before you oversell it?"

"Right Dad." Frasier jumped up. "Sorry Daphne." He hurried over and opened the door.

There stood Niles in a much more humble lighting than Daphne had ever seen him before. His eyes were saddened, yet his face bestowed a look of hope beyond all odds. He stood there, not moving, as if to be asked inside, not by the owner of the apartment, but by the one that mattered the most.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Dr. Crane."

"Hello Daphne… May I come in?"

"Sure."

Niles walked inside and Frasier closed the door behind him. Frasier and Martin weren't giving them any privacy and it was certain to Niles that that is just how Daphne wanted it.

"May I sit with you to talk to you?"

"Sure." Her answers were surely short and direct.

He took a seat beside her, but not too close to her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, under the circumstances. "Daphne, I am so sorry for broadsiding you with my announcement like that."

"No more lies Doctor Crane." Her words had stopped him right where he was. She was referring to the lie about Joe that he had admitted to.

He shook his head. "No more lies Daphne."

"Fine then. You've put me in some situation, didn't you?" Her words were firm, but her eyes were soft and beautiful.

"Yes I did Daphne, and I would like to retract my statement."

"You what?" She was confused and perplexed.

"I want to take back what I said the other day about loving you."

She was beside herself. "You can't take something like that back."

"Daphne, listen to me. I have feelings for you, it's true, but I love our friendship more. I don't know what I would do without your friendship."

"I…"

"No Daphne, please let me finish. I don't want you to quit on the count of my foolishness and I surely don't want you to move out of our lives. If you would like, I will stop coming over… a week… a month… a year… I just don't want there to be any feelings of discomfort between us. I have jeopardized your feelings of being safe in your own home and work place. Please don't let me come between you and them. Frasier and Dad can come visit me or we could limit our visits elsewhere like Café Nervosa. You are a great therapist and it's surely not easy finding someone who Dad will get along with." He shot his father a look. "No offense Dad." He turned back to look into her eyes. "Eventually, I would love to repair our relationship and be friends again."

Her eyes trailed to her feet and she seemed to be looking at them for a long time. When her eyes finally shot up, the corners of her mouth curled into a smile. "Oh, I couldn't ask you not to come over. And yes, we can be friends again. Oh, come here." She gave him a hug which he embraced.

When they broke out of the hug, he leveled with her. "Daphne, I am so happy with that. I do have some news for you and I don't want it to diminish what we just agreed to."

"W-what is it?"

"I didn't do this for you and I. I did it for me."

"What?"

There was no easy way to say it. "I filed for divorce."

"Oh my." Daphne took a deep breath and shifted in her seat. Yet, it was the way she shifted. She shifted away from Niles.

"Daphne please don't shut me out. This was my decision about my marriage. It didn't have to do with what happened between us. There are absolutely no obligations between us."

She stood and started heading for her room. "I'm sorry Doctor Crane. Maybe I do need some time to think things through."

Niles stood. "Daphne."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I want to be your friend."

She forced a smile. "I would like that… but I'm going to need some time, Dr. Crane."


	8. Chapter 8

After a few weeks, Daphne had Frasier ask Niles to please start visiting again, but Niles didn't.

Maris started a long and drawn out divorce process, but Niles didn't seem to mind. It gave Daphne more time to see just how important her friendship was to him. Niles didn't want Daphne to feel the least bit guilty about the divorce, so he kept from visiting with Frasier and his father all together. His patients with the divorce, aggravated Maris, causing her to throw in the towel early and they were divorce after four long months.

Niles had found himself a cozy apartment in a glorious building called The Montana. It was just over three months since he had moved in that he had gotten a call from Frasier asking him to come over. When he graciously declined such a wonderful invitation, Frasier told him that it was Daphne who was asking for him to come over.

The heart can't do summersaults, can it? Because Niles' heart was doing just that. It had been nearly seven months since Niles had seen her. That was, he did see her from time to time in passing, but just moments frozen in his heart were all they were.

Dinner, tonight. He had just agreed to it and he was so excited about it, he truly didn't remember responding to Frasier. The call had ended too soon because Niles wanted to verify everything. It would act as the proverbial pinch that one asks to see if they are awake.

What time did Frasier say? He did say, "for dinner", didn't he? That did just happen, right? That was what Frasier said. He was just on the phone with Frasier, wasn't he? He had to get ahold of himself. What to do. He would dress down this evening. He wouldn't show up in his regular suit and tie. He would go in a casual outfit that would make the bold statement that he was there to dine as a family member… as a friend. No cologne. A pull over shirt and slacks.

Not even Seattle has a hundred percent chance of rain, but that's exactly what a life without Daphne seemed to be. And now he was going to dine with the family. He could NOT stare at her. He had to act casual. ACT. How good was he at acting, because this was going to be one of his best performances? It had to be. Wow, he hadn't been this nervous in years.

Over half of a year and it felt like an eternity. The best that he could hope for was to start from scratch, like it was the very first day he had met her.

"Daphne," Frasier said, "This is my brother Niles."

Niles was stunned. "You're Daphne?"

"Why, yes I am."

It was music to his ears and it was etched in his memory. Starting all over again would be just fine. If everything was status quo, he would be able to start visiting again. To be back in her world would be… just glorious.

He took a shower, deciding what he would wear while doing so. After his shower, he second guessed the outfit and took another shower to contemplate a different one.

Somehow, he managed to get ready and drive himself over to Elliot Bay Towers. The elevator ride was five times longer and five times higher than it ever seemed before.

He seemed a bit dizzy when he stepped out in front of Frasier's apartment door. He knocked… and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Martin answered the door in a suit.

"Dad… Wow, you look great. I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'm a little underdressed this evening."

"Nah, Fras is taking out to some damn opera."

"Opera? Der Freischutz! I came on the wrong night."

"Not at all Niles," Frasier said as he came in from the balcony. He was wearing a tux. "I've been helping Daphne with dinner. Come in. It will be ready in just a moment."

Niles had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He stepped inside and leaned toward his brother. "Frasier, what is going on here?" His eyes scanned the room and Daphne was nowhere in sight.

Daphne then walked out from her bedroom. She was in a beautiful off while blouse and slacks. "Hello Dr. Crane."

"Hello Daphne. I feel a little underdressed."

"You look just fine."

Frasier hugged his brother, which gave him the chance to whisper, "Friendship dinner for two."

Thank God for his brother. It had almost appeared to be a dinner date.

"Well," Frasier announced. "We're heading out. You two have a wonderful evening." With that he and Martin left them… alone.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner. It was a very welcomed sur…"

"I missed you," she blurted out.

Niles just stood there in disbelieve for several moments. An uncontrollable smile crossed is face and all of the fears and tensions left his body at that moment. He felt this completely comfortable warmth growing inside him as if he had just had a double-cappuccino on a cold winter's morning. "I've missed you too, Daphne."

"Your brotha said he was taking your fatha out this evening and I was wondering how lovely it would be to have dinner with you… alone."

"Alone?" Niles asked light-heartedly.

"We've been friends for years." A tear made its way down her cheek. "You've always been kind to me and have always treated me with respect. I just wanted you to know how much I trust you." She began a full-out cry. She was blubbering. "I miss me friend."

Niles went over to comfort her and she hugged back.

"It's okay Daphne. We'll always have our friendship. No matter what."

"Thank you Doctor Crane."

He handed his handkerchief for her to dry her tears.

She added, "You've always been so kind."

"My pleasure Daphne."

She dried her tears and regained her composure. "Dinna will be out on the balcony tonight. It's such a beautiful night."

Niles nodded. "Sounds wonderful."

"Let me fetch the wine. Doctor Crane picked it out. He said that you'd like it."

"I'm sure I will. Here, let me help you."

They went into the kitchen where the wine bottle rested on the kitchen island along with two glasses. He took up the bottle while she took the glasses. He politely gestured and she led the way out to the balcony where dinner was set out on plates with catering covers. The wine bottle opener was even carefully placed in the center of the table at a diagonal between the plates.

He placed the wine down and then pulled out her chair for her before he opened the wine and poured for them. They sat and ate.

"This is a gorgeous view, isn't it?" she asked.

"It most certainly is."

"And a beautiful night."

"I'll say. And Daphne, this dinner is wonderful."

"It's mostly your brotha's doing. He did all of the cooking. I just did some prep work."

"Well, you both did an outstanding job."

"Well, thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"Doctor Crane. Have you ever had a dream…"

"Tell me Daphne. I am great at dream analyzation. I enjoy it so."

"Have you ever dreamt that no matter what happens to you in the dream, that nothing can hurt you?"

"Oh, why yes. That type of dream is not so uncommon. Although this type of dream is more popular with boys than girls…"

"Well, that's the way I always feel when I'm around you." Her voice was quivering.

He looked up from his plate and saw that a tear had made its way down her face. Her lower lip was trembling.

"Oh Daphne." He stood to hold her.

She stood to embrace it.

They hugged as friends, but Daphne held onto him for the longest time. They stood there in the incandescent moon light on the balcony of the nineteenth floor, holding each other. Just as plain as the moon in the sky, there was an unbreakable bond between two souls that night.

~ fin ~


End file.
